Artificial Lover
by blazingwolfheart
Summary: An unlikely relationship forms between a medic and a robotic heavy. At first the medic isn't too thrilled about the relationship, but will he ever come to terms of enjoying it?
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: TF2 does now belong to me, and neither does it's characters. I got the idea for this story from a picture I saw on deviantart, and thought it would be cute to write a story similar to it. I know, you can hate me for doing this)

The red medic was walking alone through the battle field of dust bowl. The half moon casted it's bright light upon the medic, making his pale skin glow. The sky was clear, making it easier for him to find his way through the dry desert fields. He was unaware of what was lurking in the shadows. He stopped and leaned against the wall of a building, looking down at the desert sand beneath him. The medic's life was not an ideal one, he had an incapability to trust anyone, especially in the war driven place he lived in. Thinking of his past only made him feel worse, which was why he would sometimes carelessly die in the heat of battle.

Meanwhile, a shadow loomed from around the corner of one of the near by buildings, it was a huge one, tall and broad. The huge shadowy figure kept lurking closer to the medic, successfully managing to silence the robotic creaking of its joints. This was easy prey for the giant figure, for the medic appeared to be completely oblivious to his surroundings. At last, the figure was close enough to touch the medic, he out stretched his arms and lunged at the medic, at the last second, the medic seemed to have noticed the larger figure, but it was too late, he was already pinned against the wall with no hope of escape.

Frosty white light from the moon revealed shiny metal on the figure, a small whimper slipped from the medic's throat at the sight. Before him stood a large robot, one that resembled the same features as a heavy. The medic had never seen any of his team mates as robots, which only made the situation more horrifying for the poor medic. The nagging question boomed into the medic's mind _Who created zis robot?_

The robotic heavy leaned in closer, his face almost touched the medic's, making the medic cringe with even more discomfort. When the robotic heavy spoke, his voice sounded a lot like a heavy's and had expression despite how mechanical it was, "You are now my leetle doctor!"

A confused, scared expression decorated the medic's face, his only response was a shocked, "Vhat!?"

The robot's voice lowered as he muttered with hunger, "I like you."

Now the robot was nuzzling the medic's neck, causing the medic to scream loudly in fear. Instantly, the robotic heavy let the medic go, and ran off back into the shadows. The medic had no idea how to react the situation he had just been in, his legs suddenly lost all of their strength, and gave in. He laid on the ground, his back against the wall of the building he had just been pinned to. His eyes had lost their focus on anything, he just stared into nothing, his eyes unblinking. A red spy walked up to the medic, and noted how he was sprawled on the ground. After interpreting his position, alarm immediately flashed through his limbs as he exclaimed, "Mon deir! Josef, are you okay!?"

There was no response from Josef, the spy had no idea what to do, so he kneeled over and shook Josef's shoulder a little. That brought the medic back to his senses, the moment he felt the spy touch him, he sat up right away and started backing away from the spy. The spy gave Josef a shocked look, he knew the medic was jumpy, but not like this. The spy tried to reassure Josef, "C'mon Josef, it's only me, David. I've never hurt you."

Josef yelled frantically, "I know it's you! Now vhy don't you just leave me alone!?"

David sighed, it was not easy for Josef to recover when he was shaken, let alone, it wasn't easy to hang around him in the first place, which was why no one in the red base really hung out with him. David stood up, trying to sound as patient as he could, "Well, if you want to be left alone, zhen at least stay by yourself in zhe base."

With that being said, David walked back to the base, while Josef followed him not too long after David headed off to the base, Josef followed right after him, he didn't want to get too close to the spy. When they arrived inside of the base, the red team's soldier was standing in the hallway that followed after the main entrance of the base, it looked as if he had just woke up to investigate something. The soldier asked Josef and David, "What the hell happened!?"

David replied with a shrug of annoyance, "I have no idea, and it's no use trying to find out with this one."

No matter how jumpy the medic was, he still had his pride. Josef spoke up in his defense, "Zhere's nozhing wrong, I'm fine! Vhy do you guys alvays zhink zhere's somezhing wrong vizh me!?"

With that said, Josef walked angrily to his room, his movement clearly showing off his animosity towards the situation. David faced the soldier and asked, "Kyle, does the way Josef ever act become intriguing in anyway to you?"

Kyle replied sarcastically, "All the time, I bet there's a great story behind it and everything!"

David rolled his eyes, "I know it can sometimes be annoying, but I really do think it's actually rather interesting."

The soldier just gave the spy a questioning look and replied, "Um, okay. Well you go have fun with your speculations, I'll go back to bed now."

Meanwhile, Josef was on the bed of his bedroom, which was right next to the infirmary. The moon's light was flashing through the window, onto Josef. He was having trouble falling asleep, mostly at the fear of encountering the red glowing eyes of that robotic heavy once again. He looked over at the window again, the sight of it was just too unbearable for him. He got up from his bed and retrieved a smaller blanket, then he pinned it up to cover the window. It was darker in his room now, but to Josef, it was certainly better than having the possibility of that robotic heavy spying on him. He went under the covers of his bed, more comfortable now that the window was covered, but was now gradually becoming depressed.

Josef's face began to prickle, his throat was now stinging, making it harder for him to swallow. He felt a small wet splash at the corner of his eye as a rogue tear escaped the moment he blinked. With an effort to keep his voice low and unshaken, he muttered to himself, "Why can't I just have a normal life, why can't I act like everyone else?"

His mind continued to whirl with more depressing thoughts, the last thing he was aware of thinking was, "I just want to die"

After that thought, his mind went blank as he began to drift from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Josef, it's time to get ready for the battle today!" The voice jolted Josef awake from his dreamless sleep. As he lifted up his head, it began to throb with exhaustion. He had no idea how much sleep he had received the night before, but he knew that it wasn't much. The same voice asked Josef, "Were you crying last night?"

Josef shook his head rapidly and snapped, "No! I don't cry over nozhing! Vhat makes you zhink I'd do zhat!"

After Josef finished his sentence, he whipped his head around to see who had been questioning him to see that it was the red team's sniper, Richard. The aussie looked down at the medic and replied, "Geeze mate, I was only checking!"

The german gave him a firm glare, then pulled himself from under his blanket and dressed up for the battle with his lab coat and everything. He didn't even bother to eat breakfast, but he normally would skip meals. He sat down on the bench in the respawn room, waiting for everyone on his team to get ready for battle. By the time everyone was in the respawn room, Josef had already drifted into a light sleep, he was that exhausted. David expressed aloud, annoyed sigh, and yelled to Josef, "C'mon Josef, we're about to start ze battle, wake up!"

Josef groaned with annoyance, but stood up from the bench anyways and started giving his team over heals to power his uber. Once his uber was fully charged, he decided that he would stick with Kyle for the whole battle. For the whole time they had to wait for battle in the respawn room, Josef began to completely lose focus on what was going on, he was tried to the point where day dreaming became common. He felt someone poke his shoulder with a lot of force, and flinched, returning to his senses right away. The person who had poked him was Kyle, everyone else was charging out of the respawn room, heading for their first point, in an attempt to capture and defend it. The soldier asked with annoyance, "C'mon, this is war Shella, not a camping trip!"

No one was more annoyed by Kyles comments on war than Josef, he hated how the soldier seemed to aim the rude remarks towards him, and especially hated how he kept referring to him as if he were a woman. Kyle charged out of the room before Josef could reply, which made the medic growl with annoyance. He followed him out, easily keeping up with the soldier's slow pace. When the red scout, Caleb, ran far ahead of the group near a higher ledge of a building, he was shot to death by a sentry. Immediately, everyone else in the group immediately stopped. Kyle spoke in a low voice so that only the red team could, "Alright, I'll just have Josef charge me and take care of that sentry, Josef, make sure to charge me when I tell you to."

Josef nodded and followed Kyle to where the sentry and the blu engineer were camped, right once they were around the corner, almost in the sentry's sight, Kyle yelled out, "CHARGE!"

Immediately, Josef ubered the soldier as he ran up to the engineer's little camp of machines. Before the engineer could do anything to protect himself or his machines, Kyle shot a some missiles from his rocket launcher until the engineer was dead, and his machines were broken. Caleb arrived from the respawn room back to the group once again, he commonly would die often in battle, just like the blu teams scout. Once the uber ran out, Kyle continued to direct the team, "Alright, Thomas, can you make sure to spy check the point while Caleb capture's it?"

Thomas, the red team's pyro, nodded and casted his flame thrower fire all around the control point where Caleb was standing. The moment the scout had finished capturing the point, Merle, the red engineer set up his own little camp of machines, and defended the point. The group continued to move on, all was going well, until Kyle and Josef were separated from a blast of a missile. The blow wasn't enough to kill Josef off, he wasn't as close to it as Kyle was, which was why Kyle ended up in pieces. The explosion blew Josef far back, until he hit the wall of a building. His body was in shock, he was unable to move for a few minutes, but once he was able to, his entire body ached, and his vision was slightly dark fuzzy. He suppressed a groan of pain and rested his hand on his forehead. The moment he felt something warm and wet on his forehead, he took his hand off and examined his blood on his glove, it was a darker shade of red, and more of it seemed to be trickling from his forehead. _Great_ he thought with slight worry _I don't even know vhere my team is, and i'm completely injured. I guess I'll just have to find one of my veapons and respawn, since I don't know vhere my medigun vent._

Josef managed to stand up on his aching legs, as they protested against the movement. He looked around on the ground in hopes of finding his weapons and medigun. He came across his syringe gun, it was full of empty syringes he could shoot in his temple. Before the medic could complete the task, he felt arms wrap around his stomach and chest, and heard the sound of a spy appearing. A creepy french accent whispered in his ear, "Oh please my precious little toy, you can't kill yourself let. I didn't even get to have a little fun with you!"

Turning his head a little, Josef saw in the corner of his eye that it was the blu spy who was feeling him up. Forgetting the amount of pain he was in, he struggled free from the blu spy's grip and aimed his syringe gun at him. The spy gave him a creepy look as he lay on the floor and sneered pervertedly, "I remember zhe old blu medic who was more submissive, I never knew he'd become a feisty red medic. So, what do you want to do with me?"

Josef gave him a look of disgust as he replied, "I'm not interested in you!"

At first the blu spy looked hurt, but his emotional depression quickly changed into a face twisted in pain as multiple syringed pierced their way into his flesh. His shrieks of pain continued until he was finally dead. Suddenly, Josef felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him, his vision grew darker. The medic no longer had control over his body, he dropped his syringe gun and fell to the ground and lost all consciousness.

Not too long after, the battle was over, and the red team had won, but no one knew where Josef was. His team assumed that he was just in the respawn room, so they returned to their base. The blu team didn't know he was there either, so they didn't attempt to hold him prisoner like they would if they knew. There was one other person who knew he was there, he wasn't from either base. He checked if anyone was around, and when he find that he was alone, he walked up to the unconscious Josef, picked him up bridal style, and carried him away.


	3. Chapter 3

Josef groaned as he started to regain consciousness, putting his hand over one eye instinctively do to how horrible his headache was. He felt a hand stroke his hair and another one lightly put the arm he was holding to his head to his side. His consciousness was back, but he didn't open his eyes, the stroking felt very good to him, it was easing the pain in his head. Josef began to notice his surroundings, his uniform for battle was still on, but he could still feel a soft blanket under with his gloved hands. He felt a little bit of a cool breeze, but he still felt really warm on the blanket.

Once he was fully to his senses, he realized that he was vulnerable, which was completely unacceptable on his terms. He sat up right away, ignoring the pain in his body as he ducked away from who ever was touching him and began to back away, his eyes shot open with terror. He looked into the eyes of the person who had touched him, they were the same red ones, the ones that glowed as they peered into his soul, the ones that belonged to the red robotic heavy.

The robotic heavy tipped his head to one side and asked with his robotic voice, "Why is leetle medic afraid of me?"

There was no response from Josef, he just continued to tremble, unable to move. The robotic heavy tried to sooth the medic, "I don't want to hurt you, honestly. You don't know how much I love you."

At last, Josef seemed to have found his voice, he snapped, "Leave me alone! I don't need anymore filz inside my body!"

"I….I didn't want to even do it with you," It took the robotic heavy a while to finally finish his sentence, "What happened to you leetle medic?"

Josef looked away from the robotic heavy and scowled, "None of you business!"

Hurt filled in the depths of the robotic heavy's heart. He tried to be as civil as possible with his little knowledge on human interaction and greeted, "Well, I'll just tell you my name then. My name is Anton908724, but you can call me Anton for short. What is your name?"

The german glared at Antom, the giant robot had never seen such a sinister look, it was full of such rancor, enough to almost make Anton fall backwards. His voice was just as hateful as his face as he growled, "Does it matter vhat my name is!?"

Anton replied, sadness ebbing his voice, "It matters to me, it matters a lot! Please, at least tell me your name."

Josef turned his head away from Anton again and mumbled, "My name is Josef."

Anton was straining to hear as he asked to be sure, "Josef, if that what you said?"

Turning his head in with strong irritation, Josef yelled at the top of his lungs, "I SAID JOSEF!"

Anton had not been expecting Josef to suddenly raise his voice like that, let alone the hostility he showed towards him. The robot figured that it was just the medic's way of hiding his weakness, at least that was what was in his programming. He did what he thought was best, he reach over and pulled Josef into his arms and began to hug him. Josef did not like this one bit, not only did he hate being hugged, but his body was aching like crazy from the hug. The pain was unbearable, he began to shriek. Anton set the medic back down on the makeshift bed of blankets Josef stopped shrieking in pain once he was on the bed, trembling one more. Anton looked at the medic apologetically, "I'm sorry!"

Josef snapped, "Vell don't do it again, zhat ficken hurt!"

"I'm sorry," Anton repeated guiltily. Josef looked up at the sky, the moon floated high in the middle of the night sky, he exclaimed, "Mein gott! How long have I been out!?"

Antom shrugged, "This would be the second night, why?"

Josef stood up immediately and exclaimed once more, "My team must be vorried about me! Vell, not vorried, angry vizh me! They weren't able to fight earlier today because I vasn't zhere!"

Anton asked, intrigued by what Josef had just explained, "What do you and your team do? Why do they fight another team?"

"Because everyone signed a contract and is stuck fighting over gravel for a long time," Josef answered quickly, then asked more slowly, "Are ve still in Dustbowl?"

Anton shook his head, "But we are just outside of it, see?"

Josef turned his head to see where Anton was pointing, there was Dustbowl. Immediately, Josef began to dash off towards Dustbowl. Anton yelled after him, "Wait! Don't you need any help getting there?"

The medic definately didn't want Anton to follow him, and wasn't afraid to admit it as he yelled back without pausing in his steps, "No, I'll be fine vizhout you stalking me zhe whole vay! Now never talk to me again!"

Anton watch the medic dash away, he had never felt such hurt before. Josef on the other hand, had never felt so happy in ages, escaping the red gaze of that giant robot for a moment was enough to make him feel as if he could fly. By the time he arrived inside the base and stopped running, he knelt over in pain. His head was throbbing like crazy from agony and exhaustion, his bones ached, he felt dehydrated, and his lungs were screaming for air. One thought kept whirling in his mind _I need zhe medigun, now!_

It appeared that he was not alone in the room he was in, he heard footsteps walk up to him, and a voice that sounded like merle's ask, "Are you okay doc?"

Josef continued to cringe as he replied through gritted teeth, "Yes, I-I'm fine! Nozhing a medigun can't heal! Vh-vhere is zhe gott verdammt zhing!?"

Merle replied hastily before he dashed off, "I'll go get it!"

It didn't take long, Merle was back with Josef's medigun and began to heal the medic. It didn't take long, the gash on Josef's forehead was completely healed without a single scar left behind in just a few seconds, after he was fully healed, the only thing he needed was water. He stood up, shame overwhelmed him at the thought that someone had to help him, but hid his shame with a voice of gratitude as he responded to the engineer, "Danke, I needed zhat."

As Josef walked off to get a glass of water, Engineer replied with a smile, "No problem!"

Josef had drank at least three cups of water before his stomach was full of it, he turned to head out of the room to see that Merle was still there, looking expectantly at him. Josef felt irritation flood through him, some of it leaking out as he snapped, "Vhat do you vant now!?"

Merle replied innocently, "All I wanted to know is why you were gone for such a long time, I mean, you had a pretty bad gash on your forehead there."

"Oh," Josef replied, his patience was slipping away gradually as he tried to sound more tolerant, "Let's just say zhere's a creepy, giant robot lurking around Dustbowl."

"And, was it the thing that gave you that horrible wound?" Merle continued to press on.

Josef had never enjoyed being questioned, but right now he felt as if he was about to stab through Merle's head, he snapped, venom in his voice, "No! Zhat vas from zhe battle! I'm just saying, zhere's a creepy robot lurking around!"

Merle managed to keep a straight face throughout all of Josef's sharp remarks, then replied, "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

As Merle walked ou of the room, Josef suddenly felt guilty for lashing out at the engineer like that, afterall, he was only trying to help him out, he didn't mean to annoy him or anything. Josef sighed, but this times, without any annoyance. He was just overwhelmed by the events in his life. He walked miserably to his room, he still felt exhausted, even with his headache gone. He read the clock to see that it was one forty-five am. _Great_ he thought miserably _I might end up being tired again tomorrow._

He didn't even care that he was still in his battle suit, all he did was take off his medipack, and fell asleep instantly on in his bed. His dreams were full of disturbing things that involved himself and Anton, soon, sleep had become more of a chore. He looked at the clock in his room again, it was eight am, the battle would start in two hours. _I really don't vant to battle today_ was his only thought.


	4. Chapter 4

It had just been another miserable day for Josef, except, when made it worse was the fact that the red team had lost, and everyone on the red team wouldn't stop arguing over what went wrong. Josef took no interest in what he considered petty arguments, he walked back outside to get away from his team. He stood there, in the warm sun of the desert. Eventually, even that became too boring for him, so he returned inside the base, his team seemed to have stopped arguing over what went wrong during the battle, so that really helped.

Everyone on the red team was back to doing their normal everyday tasks, that left Josef to be on his own, unless of course someone did something stupid and needed to be healed, but that didn't happen often with the red team. He went into his room, and lied down on his bed. He was bored, since nothing ever seemed to interest him, he literally had never felt excited about anything, and knew of nothing that could make him excited, he'd never felt that way before.

He looked out the window and watched as the clouds rolled by. Probably the most fun he had his whole life. Josef had no idea how long he had been laying there, watching the clouds roll by, he checked to shadow in his room, the only light in the room was provided by the sun's light. The shadows had notably changed in position.

Josef sat up and got out of his bed, and was about to leave his room when he saw that Archimedes, who was not originally his bird, but decided to continue taking care him, enter the room through the window. He noticed that the Archimedes had something attached to his leg. Josef freed the bird of the burden, it was a little package, with a note attached to it. The german showed no interest in the package what so ever, he was curious about who had written him a letter, or who would even bother to pay him any attention like this.

He opened up the letter, it read, "Humans like chocolate, right?" Josef reread the sentence a few times _vhat type of dumb question is zhat?_ then he looked at the bottom of the letter to see who it was from, and to his horror, it was Anton908724. Josef didn't even bother to open the package, he already knew what he would find. There were definately some questions sparking in his head _who programmed zhis robot, vhat did zhey put in his programming? Vhy von't zhis dumb robot just leave me alone? How did he get zhat chocolate? definately not like any normal biological being vould've!_

Josef took the letter and the chocolate, and he put it in the dark corner of his closet, he didn't even want to so much as glimpse at it, he just wanted to forget that the incident had ever happened. His thoughts, fortunately for him, were interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door, for once in his life, he was willing to have the presence of another human being around him as he replied, "Come in!"

It was Merle, one of his team mates he could actually tolerate, but usually still had a sour attitude towards. The southerner spoke in his southern accent, "Not sure whether you forget to eat or not most of the time doc, but I just wanted to let you know that dinner is available to you right now, before you waste away."

 _Vaste avay, does he zhink I'm going to starve to deazh just from skipping one meal?_ Just to be sure, Josef asked, "By vaste avay, do you mean starving to deazh, or somezhing else like getting drunk?"

Merle answered, as if the it were obvious, "For starters, you don't look like someone who drinks, and another thing, you really need to eat something, you're skin and bones for crying out loud, how could you not notice?"

For a moment, Josef was shocked by the statement, eventually, he replied with confusion in his voice, as if he was completely oblivious to what was happening at the moment, "Am I really just skin and bones?"

Merle nodded, by the way he was nodding, it was easy for Josef to tell that the engineer was disappointed by the way he was thinking right now, he replied, his voice was a little sharp, despite how tanquil he usually was, "Seriously doc? My degrees aren't in the medical field, but I know enough to know that your brain might not be getting enough calories to function properly!"

The words stung at first, but Josef was able to shake off the feeling as he replied, "I'll eat dinner, after I do somezhing real quick."

Merle nodded, seeming to return to his normal, serene mood, he left to return to the others, who were most likely at dinner. Josef walked into the bathroom, and locked the door, in case someone intrude on his privacy. Once the lock on the door was secure, Josef walked up to the mirror, and lifted up his shirt to examine his stomach. He was shocked to see how sunken in and hollow it looked, above his stomach, his ribs protruded as if they had gone outside his skin, and then grew skin over them. He let go of his shirt and rolled up one of his sleeves to examine his arms, _maybe I just did somezhing to make myself look so skinny in zhe stomach area_ he frantically tried to assure himself. Horror gripped at him when he saw that his arms looked almost like they belonged to a skeleton.

Next, Josef checked his legs, _who knows_ he thought to himself as panic seemed to be getting the better of him _maybe I have a hormonal imbalance, and all of my fat is being stored in my legs!_ His anxiety almost worsened when he saw that his legs were just as thin as his arms, almost no flesh whatsoever. He stood up and faced the mirror, his clothes looked saggy, as if they would slip off at any moment. The cheekbones on his face showed off, for sure.

There was no question about it now, Josef knew he had to eat, there was no longer no reason for him not to. Sure, there was respawn _but vould it really save someone from starving to deazh, it never did change my body veight vhen I died before._ Josef walked out of the bathroom, and stood on the a scale to measure his weight, he was six feet tall, and knew what a healthy weight was for practically any height. The scale read that he was one hundred and twenty five pounds.

He kept note of his weight, in order to remember it for the next time he would measure his weight, to see if he would gain any. Josef arrived at the dining room of the base, and he sat down at the table where every member of the red team would eat. It appeared that tonight was a spaghetti night, the sauce of the spaghetti had chopped onions, peppers, sausages, and mushrooms. Josef had forgotten how good the spaghetti was, his stomach roared with hunger at the tempting aroma. Along with the spaghetti were some bread sticks, also something Josef really enjoyed. Lastly, there was parmesan to go along with the spaghetti.

There was a lot of spaghetti left, and it appeared that everyone else already had been digging into their plate of whatever food they choose to eat. At this point, Josef didn't care how gluttonous or greedy he looked to his team mates, his stomach seemed to have taken control of his mind as he filled his plate with a mountain of spaghetti, and grabbed a few bread sticks. After his first bite, he began to mindlessly scarf down his food, Josef was unaware of how everyone was looking at him, nor did he care. Once he completed his huge plate of food, Caleb announced, "Geeze Josef, since when did you eat!? Did you decide you quit being anorexic and start binging!? You're eating more than Vladik!"

Although Josef could've cared less about Caleb's remark, Richard seemed to jump to Josef's defense anyways, "Who cares how much he's eating right now, there's plenty of food for everyone, besides, he probably hasn't eaten in a few days, it's a good thing he's finally decided to eat something for once!"

Josef looked over at the heavy weapons guy, he didn't seem to mind the fact that Caleb had compared the amount of food Josef was eating compared to him, he never cared about what people said about his weight or his eating habits, even if it was medical advice. Josef stood up from the table and decided that he had eaten enough for one meal, he didn't want to eat too much at once, he couldn't risk expanding his stomach for once he was a normal weight again, it would be hard for him to keep himself from being too fat at that point.

He returned to his bedroom and looked out the window at the twilight sky. The desert sunset appeared to be coming to an end, he looked at the other side of the sky, the stars were gleaming like small crumbs of gems. Sure, the dessert was unbearably dry and hot to Josef during the day, but at night, it was nice and cool, and the sky was something to admire in his eyes.

Everything that had seemed to happen to Josef in the past few days seemed to have been coming back to him, then he realized, that a lot had been happening to him. That's when Josef remembered the disturbing not, he shivered at the thought of the question, and even more, the name who belonged to the one who had claimed to write it. But all of that feeling was gone, to be replaced by gratitude. He was grateful at the thought of receiving chocolate, especially since he would need it now. _Yes_ he thought, as if he was trying to answer the question Anton had asked with his thoughts _a lot of humans do in fact love chocolate, and I happen to be one of zhem._

Josef felt annoyance ebb his thoughts _now vhy do you still talk to me, I zhought I've told you to leave me alone!?_ His feeling of annoyance was still freshly flowing through his blood for a moment, but it seemed to have changed to something less energizing, more cold, as if a hole was forming within his spirit. Josef's face was beginning to sting, a knot seemed to have formed in his throat, making it almost impossible for him to swallow. He looked at the sky once again, and continued to ask with his thoughts _Vhy do you love me so much, vhy do you still love me? You're vasting your time._


	5. Chapter 5

(Another note: I'm so glad you guys have been enjoying this story so far :) So this chapter may be a little long, and by a little long, I mean that it's almost as long as half of this story so far, otherwise, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter)

* * *

A week had passed since Josef had began to try and gain some weight, he stepped onto the scale early in the morning to see his progress, according to the scale, he had gained three pounds in one week. Josef figured that he was doing a fine job at gaining weight, he set off to breakfast after getting ready for the battle. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do before entering the heat of a battle, but Josef stuffed himself like he did every with every single meal he had lately, food had never tasted so good to him before, and he was so obsessed about gaining weight, since he found his old skeletal frame rather disturbing.

Caleb, being the annoying little rat he was, would always have something to criticize Josef with. It didn't offend Josef in any way, but it surely was starting to get annoying, no one was really a fan of Caleb's voice, how could any of them put up with his attitude as well? Caleb even held the record of most commonly sent through respawn by his own team, which came to no surprise to any except for Caleb himself, who would keep denying the title.

Once everyone on the red team was finished with their breakfast, there was twenty minutes before the battle would start, so everyone on the team made their way to the respawn room, where everyone was waiting to be released for battle. Josef looked around at the other mercs on his team, thinking about who he should follow and heal throughout the whole battle. He glimpsed at Vladik, and immediately turned his head with disgust, he couldn't even stand the biological heavy, he reminded him too much of that robot who wouldn't leave him alone.

Josef turned his gaze toward the team's pyro, Thomas. Sure, Josef knew that he was perfect to uber when the blu team was practically all still in a big group right in front of him and Josef, but he had his doubts on his far ranged combat, which was something that was important in a battle at teufort. That left him with Kyle, Josef sighed, knowing that it must look like he gave the soldier too much attention in the middle of a battle lately, and Vladik was just as good as him in battle, but with how things were going in Josef's life, how could he pass up going with someone else than Vladik?

Ten minutes before the battle would start, Josef began to heal Kyle, in order to build up an uber, also in the process, he gave everyone else on his team and over heal so that his uber would build up faster. After one minute of this, Josef had his uber completely built, and resumed to healing Kyle. He stood there, waiting for the battle to begin just like everyone else on his team. By the time they were down to one minute, everyone was completely braced to charge out of the respawn room, and into the heat of battle in order to put their new battle plans into play.

By the time the announcer called upon the start of the battle, everyone dashed out of the room and into the battlefield. As the medic had planned to do so, Josef followed Kyle into the heat of battle. The first point was fairly easy for the red team to obtain, the blu team hadn't arrived at the point yet, so instantly, the red team captured that point, left Merle and Thomas to defend it, and moved on to the next point.

The battle seemed to be going by swiftly, the blu team was completely out of it, they had a horrible strategy, and were getting wiped like there was none tomorrow. At the last point, it seemed as if all of the blu team were trying to defend it at once. Josef had an uber, so when Kyle told him to do so, he deployed the uber and both Kyle and him charged at the blu team. Kyle kept shooting missiles at them as they desperately tried to him or flee. Eventually, the control point was clear, and Caleb was able to capture the point while Kyle and Josef defended it.

Once all three of the control points were captured by the red team, all of the blu team was forced to surrender as all of the red teams weapons began to crackle. Josef left Kyle on his own while he took out his syringe gun, he'd have fun slaughtering the blu spy again. It didn't take much time for him to find the spy, he found him trying to hide without his invisibility, since that was disabled. The spy didn't show any signs of fear whatsoever, this only annoyed Josef. The creepy french man looked up at Josef with a smile and tried to encourage, "C'mon, mon amour, can't you love me back, or is zhat what you're trying to admit?"

Josef's words were harsh, powerful rancor seemed to have taken over his thoughts and actions as he replied sharply, "I don't know vhat goes on in zhat disgusting mind of yours, but I'm just here to assure zhat you die anozher painful deazh!"

The blu spy giggled his creepy giggle, "Why must you be so vengeful?"

Josef slammed the spy against a wall with all his force, then punctured a wound with his saw inside the spy's stomach, he left the saw there, knowing that he could always get another one. Before he set off to return to his base, Josef explained darkly, "You vill die in an hour, since you're too veak to take zhe saw out, your deazh vill be slowed. Meanvhile, as your body shuts down, you vill suffer a lot of agony."

The blu spy tried to say something, but the pain was too much, all he could do was weeze. Josef walked away, feeling no guilt in what he had just done to the spy, he continued to return to his base, the rest of his teammates seemed to be returning as well, some of them joining up with the others as they finished off their kills. When Josef returned to the base he took a shower and put on some clean cloths. He felt a little tired, so he decided to take a nap in his bed for a little bit.

He awoke at the beginning of the evening, not because it was almost dinner time, but because he simply couldn't fall asleep, he had yet another dream about Anton, but this time, he felt differently about it. He felt a feeling that he found to be enjoyable, he'd never felt anything better. Once he was fully back to his senses however, he snapped right out of that feeling, and returned to being annoyed of that robot. Whatever that feeling was, he forbidden himself to ever feel it for that robot again, and then he walked out of the bedroom and set off for dinner.

Once again, at dinner, Josef was eating a lot of food, just like he did at the night with spaghetti. It seemed as if all of this eating was pushing Caleb off the edge as he yelled at Josef, "Stop eating so much god damn food! It's so disgusting!"

Josef, being from Germany, was immediately offended by Caleb's comment. He swallowed his food and replied sharply, "You have no right to say I'm being disgusting, and you know vhy!"

The Bostonian didn't seem to want to give it a break, he snapped back, "How in the world am I more disgusting than you!? You're a European! That automatically makes you disgusting!"

Josef wasn't the only one in the room who wasn't impressed by Caleb's comment, it seemed that David took it personally as well. He walked up behind the scout and harshly back stabbed him, instantly sending him through respawn. Everyone else aside from Josef was staring at David, he usually wasn't someone who would send Caleb through respawn like that. David noticed that everyone was giving him a shocked look, but all he said was, "Everyone, resume to eating your dinner."

Everyone immediately returned to eating, as if the event had never happened. Caleb returned to the dinner table, but this time he didn't say a word, but he still looked irritated. Josef was one of the first to finish their dinner, he left to his room immediately after taking care of his plate. When he arrived at his room, he noticed archimedes perched on the windowsill, it looked like another note was attached to his leg. Josef sighed with annoyance, he didn't even need to guess who sent it to him, he already knew. He carefully, but firmly took the note off Archimedes and began to read it, it said, "Josef, how come you didn't answer my question to my last note? Do you not like chocolate, is chocolate poisonous to humans or something? Can you at least meet with me inside that one building we first met at tonight? I think we need to talk." then at the bottom it said, "From Anton."

Josef crumpled up the note, he was annoyed by how friendly the robot was being towards him _I zhought I told zhat stupid robot to fick off!_ Josef looked over at the clock, after reading it, Josef knew that the sun would be setting soon, he sighed again, he decided that he would meet up with the robot inside that one building, but only to make it clear that he didn't want anything to do with him. He put on his boots and put on a jacket, sure, he was in the middle of a desert, but at night, the desert could get pretty chilly. Once he was ready, he exited the base, and set off towards the building Anton wanted to meet him at. The sun was almost down by the time he arrived in the building, he noticed that Anton was already there, he had his arms crossed as if he was waiting. Josef glared at Anton and greeted coldly, "Hello, Anton."

Anton looked over at the smaller biological man, his red glowing eyes were impossible to read. However, his voice was as readable as any human beings as he asked with his mechanical voice, "Why must you hate me so much Josef?"

Josef continued to use the same firm, cold voice as he explained with the same intense glare, "Because, Anton, you make me uncomfortable, and I am not in love with you. I am an asexual, and have never fallen in love with anyone. Besides, it would be impossible and wrong for a human and a robot to fall in love, especially with the same gender."

Anton asked with confusion in his voice, "Gender? What's a gender?"

Rolling his eyes, Josef replied with the same stern voice, "Look, I'm a male, and you're a male. Two males can not be mates. You're going to have to find a female robot to love."

Still, Anton seemed to be confused as he replied, "But my creator had a name for males that love other males, I didn't know what he was talking about at the time, but now that you mentioned genders, I know what he meant now."

Confusion gradually developed within Josef at what Anton had just said, he replied, "Did he say gay or homosexual?"

When Anton nodded, Josef explained, "Vell yes, zhere are homosexuals, also known as gays, or rudely, faggots. It is vhat you vould call a man who likes men, and only men, zhey show no interest in falling in love vizh a voman. It goes against zhe laws of nature, and it's dangerous to be gay because if anyone finds out, zhey'll try to hurt you and maybe kill you!"

After a moment of silence, Anton spoke up, "Are humans really that harsh?"

Instantly, Josef snapped back, "Yes, humans are harsh! Zhat is vhy you can't trust anyone!"

Anton didn't seem to be affected by was Josef had just said, he replied, "But I trust you Josef, I trust you more than anyone in the world."

Josef didn't show any interest in what Anton had just told him, he asked the giant robot snarly, "How did you find zhis place anyvays?"

Anton sat down and began, "It's a long story, but I'll tell you anyways, it starts with when I was first built, which was not that long ago. The first thing I remember was getting activated in the middle of a factory, when I looked around, there were other giant robots like me, they looked exactly like me, except they were blue, with blue glowing eyes. I looked around for a while until a voice caught my attention, I looked over in the direction of the voice to see a man yelling at another man, he was saying stuff like 'how did you manage to accidentally color him red.' at first, which could've easily have been fixed.

"The conversation seemed to be going down hill, he was making the other man feel bad. Eventually, he had the other man run some tests on my programming. The man said there were a lot of things wrong with my programming. Apparently, I loved humans way too much, I could actually fall in love, I was gay, I was compassionate, I could feel human emotions, and worst of all, I had free will, with my own mind set.

"At first they were going to terminate me, but they decided to let me go, they banished me from the factory. After that, I wondered this desert, just to see what the world looks like, that was, until I found this place. The buildings intrigued me, it didn't look like a town, so I investigated it, figured there might've been something of interest here. That was when I found you. I have no idea what came over me, but I felt an urge to have you. Later, I found out that I fell in love with you at the first sight of you."

Josef cringed with disgust at the last sentence, he found the story interesting, up until the robot included his love for him. Thinking about the last few sentences in the robot's story, Josef replied rudely, "Saying zhat you fell in love vizh me at zhe first sight, feeling like you had to have me just makes you sound like a disgusting animal!"

Slight hurt seemed to ebb at Anton's voice at the harsh response as he apologized, "I'm sorry, I was not aware of that."

Still glaring at the robot, Josef continued, "So maybe you fell in love vizh my physical appearance, but you didn't even know me as a person, you didn't even know my name for god's sake! Stop and zhink about your love for me for a moment, am I really your type, am I vorzhy of you, am I someone you're villing to put up vizh?"

Anton seemed to stare at Josef for a moment, then he demanded with a firm voice, "Tell me why you're so rash, tell me why you don't trust anyone, why you always flinch when someone touches you, why you're afraid of everyone."

Josef was not expecting that response, he thought he would've made the robot lose interest in him, not become more interested in him. Soon, this didn't seem to matter to Josef anymore, now he was thinking about his past, his dark past. He hated thinking about what had happened to him. He was unaware of the fact that he was now trembling with fear. Sympathy shown in Anton's voice as he asked with concern, "Josef, are you okay?"

Still trembling, Josef replied, "Yes, I'm okay. I guess I should tell you my backstory, since you told me yours. It wouldn't be fair to you not to."

Anton looked as if he was ready to listen to Josef, so Josef began, "My parents didn't like me, at all, zhey vanted me dead. For a stupid reason too, zhey believed in zhat stupid perfect race zhing in Germany vhere blonde hair vizh blue eyes vas zhe superior race. Of course, I'm tall vizh blue eyes, but somehow I got stuck vizh black hair, vhile my parents are bozh blonde. I also had two brozhers, and zhey vere deemed 'perfect'. So everyone in my family hated me, sometimes zhey'd beat me for being a 'disgrace'.

"Vhen I graduated from high school, I found out about zhis place, and decided it vould be a good place for me to vork, but I vas so wrong. I use to be on zhe blu team, just a year ago I joined zhe red team. Zhe blu team treated me like a punching bag, vorse actually. Zhe soldier and zhe heavy vould beat me up none stop, to practice zhere 'battle moves'. Zhe sniper vould have me tied to a practice target as he vould practice his archery on me. Zhe scout vould chip in vizh zhe ozhers and taunt me vhile zhe vere hurting me. Zhe engineer vould hit me vizh his guitar any time I looked at him or made eye contact vizh him. Pyro vould constantly burn me, zhe demoman vas alvays drunk, and vould take his drunk outrages out on me. Zhe vorst person vas zhe blu spy, you don't even vant to know vhat he vould do to me."

Josef backed up against the wall behind him, tears began to bead up in his eyes, he was trembling like crazy as he continued in a shaky voice, "Zhen zhe red team captured me, after a vhile of being in zhere captivity, I decided to join zhere team, not too long after I joined, zheir old medic died for good, he had to be put down."

At this point Josef was too scared to continue saying any more, tears were streaming from his eyes, he was beginning to hyperventilate at the thought of his past. He flinched and whimpered when Anton began to wrap his arms around him, Anton whispered soothingly to him, "It's okay, I won't hurt you, I won't let them hurt you."

The medic was still trembling and crying, but he suddenly felt a sense of security in the robots hold, he was comfortable in it too. He continued to cry into the robot until he fell asleep.

Josef awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming into the building he and Anton were in. After a few minutes of waking up, Josef realized that he was once again on that same blanket Anton had him on at that time when he was knocked out. He looked around to see if Anton was still in the building, and sure enough, he was. Anton was looking down at him, he asked with the same concern he had the night before, "Are you feeling alright Josef?"

Josef nodded, he felt very safe right there and then, and he actually was enjoying the robots company. He looked over at Anton again and said nervously, "Zh-zhanks for being zhere for me last night."

Anton replied affectionately, "I would've done it for you any time."

Josef looked down at the blanket he was lying on and asked Anton, "Vhere did you get zhis blanket?"

Anton replied casually, "I stole it from someone."

Humor sparked within Josef, but he was able to stop himself from laughing as he proceeded, "Vhat about zhe paper and zhe chocolate?"

The robot replied with his same casual tone, "I also stole that." Then curiosity seemed to gleam in the robot's voice as he asked, "Say, you never answered that one question I asked you earlier, do humans like chocolate?"

Nodding, Josef answered, "At least most of zhem do, some of zhem can't have it, vhile ozhers just zhink zhe taste is foul."

Anton nodded, "That's very interesting, I didn't know that humans were so unique from one another."

Josef shook his head with disagreement, "Oh no, humans are not zhat unique from one anozher. Humans can easily become slaves of one group, zhey forget who zhey are and become exactly like everyone else just to stay safe!"

The giant robot tipped his head with confusion, then replied, "Out of all of the humans I've ever seen, not a single one was exactly like another one."

Josef really wanted to change the subject, he looked outside to see where the sunlight was projected, he was startled by how late it seemed to be outside and asked Anton with urgency, "Vhat time is it!?"

Anton didn't even need to look at a watch or anything like that, he seemed to have known right away as he replied, "ten thirty-two am."

Josef stood up from where he was lying down and told Anton, "I know it's ceasefire today, but I'm going to have to return to my base, I don't vant my team mates to vorry about me again."

Disappointment was hinted in Anton's voice, but there was also some hope as he asked Josef, "Do you think you could come here tonight?"

Josef nodded before heading out to his base.


	6. Chapter 6

Josef awoke from a short nap, it was only the afternoon. It was still the same day of ceasefire, when he had spent a whole night the night before with Anton. He had yet another dream about the robot, along with that same unfamiliar feeling he had felt the last time he dreamed about Anton, but this time, he let himself enjoy the feeling, he just assumed that it was some different way to experience happiness, nothing too special.

The medic walked over to the closet and took out the chocolate bar from its unopened package. One week ago he was acting as if the chocolate was poison, now he was acting as if it were one of the best things that happened to him. He savored every bite of the chocolate.

Once he finished the chocolate, he decided to take a shower, he definately wasn't planning on looking disheveled in front of Anton. By the time he had finished eating his dinner, he headed out of the base, and arrived inside of the building that him and Anton always met. Anton was already there, he appeared to be in sleep mode. Josef walked over to tap him, to see if that would wake him up, and surely enough, it did. Anton looked over at Josef, he spoke up with a voice full of delight, "You came early."

Josef began to feel a little overwhelmed by that one strange feeling he had been feeling at the thought of Anton, it made him very enthused at that moment, though, he wasn't expecting to squeak out his response with his excitement, "How are you doing Anton!"

Immediately, Josef felt his face grow hot from embarrassment, at that moment, the thought of being able to turn invisible was tempting, yet rather taunting. He looked over at Anton, the robot started laughing as he stated, "I didn't think you were the squeaky type!"

Though he was still embarrassed by the little incident, Josef began to find some humor in it as he replied, "I guess you never really outgrow your voice cracks."

One Anton was over his laughing fit he answered back, "To answer your question, I'm doing fine. What made you come to meet with me early?"

Josef replied, "Zhere's almost nozhing to do unless someone gets hurt outside of battle."

Anton asked Josef, as if he were expecting some other answer, "Don't you have any hobbies, or anything you like to do in particular?"

Josef shook his head, "Not really, unless you count existing, and sleeping. I use to be really into moping, but I've kind of given up on zhat one recently."

Anton replied with a response that wasn't needed, "Well, you're kind of a boring person."

The comment stung Josef a little, but he knew it was true, he retorted, "Vell I don't see you really doing anyzhing, and you're in love vizh me, so doesn't zhat make you vorse?"

The robot didn't seem to be offended by the comment, he just answered, "I use to do a lot of things before I met you, but I do enjoy myself more now."

Josef wasn't very impressed by what Anton was saying,, all he said was, "You make no sense."

Suddenly, both Josef and Anton heard the sound of a spy uncloaking, they both looked in the direction of the sound of the sound, only to find the blu spy standing there with a video camera in his hands. The expression on his face looked as if he were growing extremely impatient as he complained, "C'mon guys, you're both a boring couple, when are you going to get to the good part?"

Inside, Josef felt a little queasy from that comment, but he also felt extremely annoyed, and wasn't afraid to show it as he scowled, "I'm not in love vizh him, vhat are you doing stalking us, vhen are you going to get a life!?"

The blu spy snort laughed in his creepy fashion, as he said coolly, "But zhis is my life, and I enjoy it a lot. Seriously, you two should give it a try, you'll make a wonderful living."

Josef looked over at Anton, only to be overwhelmed by the robot's strong waves of hatred. Anton didn't have to speak or anything, though he did posses any facial expressions, his rage was impossible for anyone not to notice. The blu spy didn't seem intimidated at all as he asked Anton smartly, "Why so serious?"

Before Josef knew it, the blu spy was being held up in the air by Anton. When Anton looked like he was about to hurt the spy, Josef looked away, he knew that something of Anton's size could easily cause a gruesome death. When it sounded as if the violence had ended, Josef looked over to see the blu spy torn in half, if it had been anyone who wasn't on the blu team, Josef would've been disturbed, but he certainly was okay with the victim of the scene being the blu spy. He turned his attention back towards Anton and inferred, "So, I'm guessing zhat you are unable to feel disturbed?"

The anger that radiated off of Anton seemed to have disappeared as he turned his attention back towards Josef and asked with slight urgency, "why, did that disturb you? I can make my kills less gory next time."

Having studied human anatomy and killing others for a while, this was almost a common event for Josef as he replied, "No, it's fine, gore doesn't bozher me zhat much eizher."

Anton's voice seemed to have lightened up as he stated, "That was actually pretty fun!"

Josef also perked up as he replied, "You zhink so? Vell zhen vhy don't ve do it again! He'll be slizhering around zhe battlefield at zhis time of day to go 'hunting'. So ve might be able to slaughter him a few times."

Anton asked, "Wait, was that spy able to turn invisible, because I swear I looked over at where he was at a few seconds before we saw him, and he wasn't there."

Josef nodded, "All spies can turn invisible."

This didn't seem to faze Anton at all as he replied, "Well in that case, it's a good thing my creator gave me a vision option that allows me to see something that's invisible."

Envy picked at Josef as he exclaimed, "You can see zhe invisible!?"

It looked as if Anton just stood there, then replied after a clicking noise, "Now I can."

Making himself forget about his envy, and more grateful over the situation, Josef repled, "Vell, zhat vill certainly come in handy."

And so, the two of them searched the deserted battlefield, taking turns killing off the blu spy every time they detected him. The sun was completely down, replaced by the rising moon as Josef finally put the little game to an end, "He von't be coming back out here now, I zhink he's figured zhat he von't accomplish anyzhing."

Instead of being disappointed, Anton was curious as he asked, "Does anyone else even really go out here?"

Josef shook his head, "No, not really. It's really rare honestly, vhich is vhy I don't get vhy he even bozhers."

The Josef looked up at the night sky and stated, "I'll have to go, I've got to battle tomorrow."

Inside, Josef felt empty at the thought of leaving Anton, he really wanted to spend the rest of the night with him, and not have to worry about getting caught, or being prepared for the battle. Anton nodded as he asked, "See you tomorrow evening then?"

"Of course," Josef replied, then he hugged the robot and whispered to him, "No one can find out about our friendship."

Anton hugged Josef back and whispered, "I hope no one finds out."


	7. Chapter 7

In five seconds, the battle would begin, Josef had himself braced and prepared, his uber charge was full as this time, he was completely comfortable with healing Vladik. Everyone else on his team was over healed, he made sure of it. For the first time ever, Josef was eager for the battle, he was eager for all of the excitement of cheating death, and killing others who could always be respawned. It was almost like a childish game to him at this point.

"Begin!" The administrator announced through the speakers, and thus started another battle at Dustbowl. It seemed as if the red team shared Josef's eagerness, they looked as if they were ready to play a game of capture the flag. Usually, Josef would've suspected that his teammates weren't taking this battle seriously, but at that moment, he completely ignored the thought, and only focused on healing and following Vladik.

The first point was easy for the red team to capture, since neither team had touched the point yet. In almost no time at all, the red team had captured their first point. Leaving some people to defend that point, they moved on to the next one. The red team had obviously gotten use to winning, for they had almost let there guard completely down after capturing the first point, they assumed that they would easily win that battle, little.

Everything had been going great, they hadn't come across a single member of the blu team, up until they came to the second point. Almost the whole team was there, and they looked as if they were termined to slaughter anyone or anything that got in their way. As the blu team attacked, the red team was a little taken back by the bloodlust that flashed in their eyes. Of course, the red team didn't stand there dumbstruck, they fought back, gaining their ferocity as the heat of the challenge on flared to a higher, more wild extent.

Although the red team had shaped up at a perfect timing in the battle, they were no match for the blu teams savagery. Not only was the blu team completely dominating the red team, they were also killing them off in horribly gory, painful ways. The team was full of crazed lunatics as it was, but the way they were slaughtering the red team made it look as if they had never had the chance to do so for ten whole years.

Josef tried ubering Vladik while this was happening, he had managed to do so, for a bit, until the blu soldier shot a missile at him and sent him flying back, to prevent him from ubering Vladik any longer, completely putting an uber with much potential to waste. Suppressing an annoyed grunt, Josef returned to Vladik to see if he could do anything else to help him fend off the blu team, but to no avail Vladik had died before Josef could do anything.

At this point, Josef had no choice but to resort to a battle medic. Taking out his syringe gun, he shot rapidly at the blu team, managing to take down their scout, and injure their sniper. He had been doing well, until the whole of the blu team began to attack him, he died immediately, to find himself in the respawn room. No one was in the room, so he left it and dashed out onto the battlefield.

Josef only had to glimpse at the only control point they had managed to captured to notice that it was also being overtaken by the blu team, half of the red team was there, doing there best to defend the only point they had managed to catch. _Ve're definately not going to vin zhis battle._ Josef thought to himself as he ran over to the first point and began to heal his battling team mates. It would've been easier for the red team to take on the blu team if they could take down their medic, but that seemed to be an impossible task, for whenever someone even dared aim a hit at their medic, they were immediately jumped.

Maybe the medic on the blu team was receiving good protection, but things weren't looking good for josef, things weren't looking good for the red team as they tried to defend their own point overall. Once again, a missile from the blu soldier was shot at Josef to prevent him from healing his team any more. He wasn't perfectly in the planned destination of the missile, so he didn't die, but it was enough to once again, knock him away from his teammates.

This time, since Josef was not ubered, he had some pretty nasty injuries, yet he was still able to get up and fight in the battle. Only problem was, by the time he had arrived to his teammates, they were once again slaughtered, and the blu team would've outnumbered him if he tried to fight them off, which only lead to one option for him, try to get away before they could kill him after the fight.

Of course, Josef had a head start, which may have seemed like he had an unfair advantage, but it didn't offer him much, since he had a limp. At last, the blu team had captured all three of the points, and immediately, Josef's weapons were disabled. Now he would definately have to get away from the blu team. The only problem was, there was no good hiding spot for him, and he couldn't move fast enough to another location to find one. Since he was so close to the control point, and practically everyone who was on the blu team who was on that control had noticed him by now. Josef looked to see where they were, they were coming right at him _vell, maybe zhey'll have mercy on me and just send me zhrough respawn._

He reached a dead end, the blu soldier, scout, medic, and spy were surrounding him. All Josef could do was cower, and hope for them to show some mercy. The scout was about to deploy a killing blow at Josef, but the soldier raised his hand to stop the scout from doing so. Josef only knew this would lead to trouble, horror began to grip at him as the soldier spoke up, "Wait, lets not kill this one, we know how vulnerable he is, we can hurt him and mentally scar him, that would drag the red team down for sure. Besides, spy told me what this one had done to him, and I think we should get some revenge on him as a team."

The blu spy stepped forward and asked his teammates, "After you guys are finished with him, can I have my own personal revenge with him?"

His teammates nodded, one thought immediately popped up in Josef's head _oh hell no!_ Josef felt sick with fear as his enemies began to creepily walk up to him with crazed smiles, there was nothing he could do about the situation, at that moment, the whole universe was against him.


	8. Chapter 8

Anton waited as the sun was retiring from the horizon for the day as he waited for Josef to arrive, little did he know of what had happened to his friend during the battle that day. _Maybe he's busy with something and will come later tonight_ Anton's thought was full of desperate hope. He continued to sit there, as the sun soon vanished completely from the horizon, and was replaced with that of the silver glimmer of a full moon.

The moon was almost halfway across the sky, Anton was growing quite impatient _He's not coming, is he?_ The thought enraged him, _of course, I should've known, why would he want to keep coming to some weird, gay robot that's in love with him when he made it clear that he's not interested in loving me back?_ The he thought back to the night before the current night, _Wait_ he realized _Josef was enjoying himself, as if we were having fun like good friends, that must mean that he'd most likely want to come tonight, what if-_ Anton gasped out loud with horror _Those bastards! They must be hurting him right now! I'll kill every single man with a blue uniform!_

Immediately, Anton began to make his way to the blu base, he knew that there was a possibility that the blu team didn't have Josef, but none the less, Anton would have no problem getting some revenge on the wretched team. He arrived outside the blu base, his vision that allowed him to see the invisible was active, he knew that the blu spy would be lurking around somewhere, and it didn't seem like the entrance to the base would open, so he figured that it would take a member of the blu team to be able to access the base. Of course, Anton wouldn't just wait around the base entrance for the blu spy to come to him, he knew he'd have to look around the battlefield for that creepy french man.

To his look, Anton was able to detect the slithering rogue not too far from the blu base, best part was, the spy was completely unaware of the giant robots presence, either that or he was just pretending not to notice as if he were trying to play another one of those weird games. Anton grabbed the blu spy, nearly squeezing him with too much force to allow him to breath. The blu spy looked over at Anton, gasping with effort as the pressure had turned breathing into a chore. Anton walked over to the blu team's base, now carrying the helpless spy with him, the door seemed to have opened immediately when he had approached it. Once he was inside the base, Anton threw the spy aside, the spy was knocked out when the back of his cracked against the wall it was bashed into, Anton was naturally good at whipping objects, it was surprising to the robot that the spy was still alive.

The spy was obviously not Anton's top priority at the moment, he began to search throughout the base, looking for where Josef could be. After a while of walking throughout the halls of the blu base, he spotted the blu engineer. Before the engineer could do anything to react, Anton charged at him and held him by the neck against a near by wall. At first the engineer was shocked by the sudden attack, but then he smirked and sneered, "I know what you're after, our spy told us all about you and Josef. I know what you want from me, you want me to tell you where he is, well that's never going to happen, you'll have to find him by yourself!"

Anton was enraged more by the engineer's attitude, using his other hand to grip the top of the engineer's head he leaned in and admitted coldly, "Da, maybe I was hoping to get an answer out of you, but it appears that you won't give me one so easily, but that's not the only thing I wanted from you."

After he had finished talked, Anton lifted the engineer from the wall and, with ease, twisted his head to break his neck. The robot dropped the engineer to the ground, his head was now at an awkward, unnatural angle. He continued on with his search, when it felt as if he'd never find Josef, he came across the blu medic, there was blood on his lab coat, he was holding a bloody scalpel along with a medigun. Horror gripped at Anton, all of the blood on the medic and his scalpel made Anton worry more about would could've happened to Josef when he wasn't there.

The blu medic looked up at Anton, it looked as if the sight of the robot was irritating him. Though that expression changed to one of shock when Anton harshly put one of his robotic hands on his shoulder, an obvious sign that the robot would not allow the medic to leave from the spot. Anton's words were cold as he asked coercively, "What did you do to Josef, where is he now?"

The blu medic's expression changed to that of a bored one, his tone was calm as he answered, "It doesn't matter vhat I did to him, I put him back togezher after I vas finished having fun vizh him. Oh, and right now soldier is having his fun vizh him, you'll find him over zhere in zhe zhird room on zhe right."

Anton hadn't been expecting such an easy answer, he couldn't help but ask, "And why are you just telling me this?"

The blu medic shrugged as he replied, "I don't know, I don't really care if you save him, as long as I'm not torturing him."

Of course, Anton was not impressed by the blu medic's response, all he said was, "That was not a very good answer."

Anton proceeded to beating the blu medic until he was knocked out, then he picked up his medigun, he already knew what it was used for and how it was used, it was in his programing, after all. He entered the room that the medic had directed him to, and paused, processing what was going on before him. He knew what to expect, but the scene was still an outrage to him. The blu soldier, who was once standing over Josef as if he was ready to kick him, turned to look at Anton, the soldier had not expected the robot to actually find him. Josef, on the other hand looked a little excited, despite the fact that he also looked exhausted from pain and blood loss. Josef parted his jaws as if he was about to say something, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was blood.

What happened next was very gory, end result, the soldier was definately dead, and it was hard to even tell he was a dead human being. Anton then walked over to Josef, and undid the ropes that were binding his arms and legs. When he had finished untying Josef, he used the medigun he had obtained from the blu medic and healed Josef until there wasn't a single scratch on him, then helped Josef up. Anton noticed that Josef was trembling and asked with concern, "Are you okay? Are you going to be able to walk?"

Josef nodded, "I'm fine, just a little shaken up I guess. Let's just get out of here before anyone spots us."

With that said, Anton and Josef began to make there way out, as they walked back the way Anton had entered through the base towards the room Josef was in, Josef noticed the damage Anton had done to the blu team just to save him. The same feeling he felt from those dreams, the feeling he portrayed as a form of happiness was overwhelming him, he felt his face grow warm with the feeling, his thoughts were full of sheer joy _He really did all of zhis, just for me!_

As they exited the blu base and walked across the battlefield, the strange feeling seemed to be causing some other side effects to him, ones he had never felt with the feeling, he was beginning to wonder if it was the same feeling, he didn't remember ever feeling so warm from the feeling, and his heart rate was going haywire. They eventually arrived at that one building they always hung out in, they were at an angle with the moonlight that caused Anton's metal body to shine in a blueish, violet way. Josef was stunned by the beauty of it, he couldn't help but stare, the same feeling that kept nagging at him seemed to be at it's peak.

Anton turned to look at Josef, only to see that he was just staring at him with a small smile plastered on his face, his face was seemed to be more red than it usually was. Anton knew exactly what was going on with Josef, exactly what he was feeling. Delighted, the robot stated cheerfully, "You're blushing Josef."

Josef had no idea that he was blushing, at all. His face still felt very warm to him, that feeling was still prevailing to consume Josef, but there was some confusion as he asked, "Am I really?"

Anton nodded, he put one arm around Josef's shoulder with affection and began to attempt to encourage Josef's feelings, "You know exactly what this means, you've fallen in love with me."

 _No, I can't be!_ Josef tried to deny it _I can't be gay for a robot! Zhat'd be crazy!_ Then he thought about his feelings _Vell, I do feel a need for his company, and…._ the realization seemed to have mentally slapped him across the face as he finally admitted out loud, "I guess I am in love vizh you!"

Josef had never seen Anton so happy, the robot didn't even need facial expressions to prove it, it radiated off of him. Anton pulled Josef closer, then lifted up his legs so he could hold him bridal style, and Josef surely enough, enjoyed it. He wanted to be held by the robot as such, he knew that he was now Anton's, and Anton was his. Josef rubbed a gloved hand against the metal of Anton's arm, he loved how smooth and cold it felt. Anton looked down at Josef and asked, "Do you think we could sleep together in that building? Not anything special, just cuddle."

The medic was delighted by the request, he smiled and answered, "I don't see how you can say zhat is not special, I vould love to cuddle vizh you!"

Anton suppressed a little affection laugh as he carried Josef into the building, he set him down on the floor and asked him, "would you like a blanket?"

Josef snapped playfully, "Enough vizh zhe dumb questions, vhy vouldn't I vant your blanket? It obviously means somezhing to bozh of us!"

Anton took out the blanket and gave it to Josef, who used half of it as a mattress, and the other half to cover himself to keep warm. Anton laid down next to him, and held him with one arm as he put himself in sleep mode. Josef snuggled in his hold, never in his life had he felt so secure as he began to drift off into sleep.

* * *

(Yep, he finally figured out his feelings, that doesn't mean the stories over, I'll write more soon)


	9. Chapter 9

The sun's light filtered in the one building that Josef and Anton were sleeping in, Anton awoke when he realized what time it was, three hours before the battle of the day would begin, Josef would have to be ready for his team. Anton looked over at Josef, how peaceful and comfortable he looked when he slept, Anton adored it so much, it was definately one of the things he loved about Josef. As much as he dreaded the thought of disturbing his peaceful sleep, Anton nudged the medic softly to wake him up. Josef covered his face with the blanket in protest, he felt too groggy to wake up.

Anton was patient with him, as he always was. He nudged him softly again as he stated softly, "Josef, it's time for you to get up and return to your base, the battle starts in three hours."

Josef took the blanket off of his face, and proceeded to take off the blanket entirely. He sat up on it and sighed, "I really don't vant to leave you, or battle today."

The robot pulled Josef closer to him with one arm, as if to give him a one arm hug. He asked his lover, "Is it because of what happened last night?"

Josef looked at the ground, as if he were trying to hide his shame as he replied, "Kind of."

Anton reassured, "That's a good reason to dread fighting this next battle, nothing to be ashamed of. Trust me, if they try to hold you prisoner like that again, I'll make them regret doing so."

Josef nuzzled into Anton a little, he smiled as he replied, "I'm sure I'll be able to manage on my own zhis time, I feel a need for revenge."

Anton suppressed a small chuckle as he patted Josef on the back, "You're so soft, yet so vicious, that's my favorite part about you."

Blushing, Josef replied, "You're just like me on zhat one."

Josef stood up and gave Anton a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you again zhis evening, meine lieben."

"Looking forward to it," Anton replied affectionately as Josef walked back towards the red base. Never had Josef ever felt so happy, or energetic in his life, it felt as if he were dreaming at that moment. He arrived inside the base, and instantly snapped back into reality at the sound of Merle's voice. He turned to face Merle, he knew he had said something to him, but wasn't quite sure what he had said due to his distracted state, "I'm sorry, did you say somezhing Merle?"

Merle looked a little impatient, "I was asking you where you've been all night, you never returned to the base after the battle, is there a reason why?"

Josef had no idea how he could reply to that, _he vouldn't believe me if I told him I vas captured by zhe blu team but escaped unscathed at the last minute._ When Josef thought that he had come up with a perfect excuse for it, he realized _no, I can't tell zhem zhat zhey killed me, he vould've seen me respawn._ Josef gave up and blurted, "Vhy does it matter?"

Sighing with annoyance, Merle retorted, "Someone could've gotten hurt, besides, we had no idea if something had happened to you. We sent some people out to look for you, but they never spotted you, for all we know, you could've been a prisoner in the blu teams base."

In an attempt to completely avoid the question of where he had been, Josef asked, "So, are zhere any specific plans ve have for today's battle?"

Josef had never seen Merle with inkling towards anyone, the engineer replied, trying to sound casual, "Well today we're going to each control point as three separate groups, and we're going to take this battle seriously, the moment the blu team has two control points, and are dominating us while we only have one, everyone of us will defend our remaining control point until we have the battle under control again."

Josef nodded, and replied, "Zhis time, I'll make sure I do a better job at being a medic, healing, and combat if I really have to. I know I can do better zhan how I did last battle."

Merle replied, as if he trying to reassure him, "No Josef, you were doing fine. It's Caleb who wasn't taking the battle seriously, at all, but this time we'll make sure he has his head in the game. Now why don't you get ready for this battle, your uniform right now is just a mess, anyone would think you cheated death from being torn apart and beaten into the ground, well you cloths anyways. And get something to eat, you're not as thin as you were two weeks ago, but you still could fill in a little."

Josef was a little offended by the last part, but he knew that he now looked more human at that moment and less like a skeleton. He nodded at Merle as a sign that he would follow through with the command, and walked off towards his room to prepare for a shower. Once he finished cleaning himself, Josef ate some breakfast, then went to then went to the respawn room. He looked at the clock, and noticed that there was still two hours until the battle, and he felt a little tired, so he decided to take a nap on the bench.

He had hardly started a dream when a voice woke him up, "What are you doing? Zhe battle starts in fifteen minutes."

Josef sat up and grabbed his medigun, the voice, which belonged to David continued, "I don't know what's been going on with you lately, but you're almost as bed as Caleb about taking your job seriously."

Giving David a harsh glare, Josef retorted, "I'm doing a better job zhan you at supporting zhe team."

David rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you are."

 _Vell, I'm definately not helping him zhe next time he needs me._ Josef thought to himself as he gave every other team member an overheal aside from David. By the time there was only five seconds left, Josef already had an ubercharge ready, and every member of his team, aside from David, who didn't seem to care that he wasn't being overhealed, had an over heal. Josef didn't really pick specific teammate to pocket, after the battle plan he had heard about that morning, he decided to go with a group that would possibly need him the most. It appeared that Vladick and Thomas were going in a group with each other, so Josef decided to go with them.

Time passed by slowly as the battle raged, both the red team and the blu team seemed to be evenly matched. The battle was unusually boring to Josef, he was use to every battle possessing a more of a predictable outcome, it was really rare for a battle to not have it's winner determined after the first five minutes. An hour had passed, and nothing seemed to have changed. Not until the red team had successfully gained two control points, then it finally began to become clear that the red team would slowly win the battle if they kept on doing what they were doing. The only group on the red team that didn't capture a control point yet was the one Josef was in, they'd been busy trying to help with capturing the second control point, so they hadn't really been focusing on capturing their own.

The group arrived at the only control point the blu team had captured, and fortunately, their engineer wasn't defending it, making it an easy target for the group. The blu teams heavy and pyro were defending the point, Josef ubered Thomas as Vladik kept a distance from the control point, but was close enough to still fire rapidly at the blu team. As Thomas was ubered, he managed to burn both the soldier and the pyro, and not too long after, the spy that had been hidden.

The battle was instantly won, after Josef's group had managed to successfully capture the control point. Josef's weapons began to crackle while some small red blitz surrounded them. There was no need to heal his team mates anymore, so Josef decided that he'd have some fun. As the memories of what had happened to him the night before flooded back into his mind, deep malevolent towards every member of the blu team stirred like a powerful thunderstorm. Though his animosity towards the blu team had never been stronger, a feeling of ecstasy was welcoming it's way into his maelstrom of feelings, now was his chance to make every last one of them suffer for their crimes against him, there was no better way for Josef to get his revenge.

Josef ran around the battlefield like a maniac as he hunted for his first victim, the blu medic turned out to be that unfortunate guy. The blu medic was always valiant, no matter what the situation was, whether a whole team was against him while no one was there to defend him, or the senorio he had managed to get himself into at that moment, cornered by a man hungry for another's pain while he had no way of defending himself. Josef took out his saw as he pinned impotent medic against a boulder with his free hand. He leaned forward a little with a sadistic smile, and spoke with a low voice, "Now it's my turn to cut you open, so you can see your organ vhile you're avake."

The blu medic continued to glare at Josef, completely unfazed by his threat, it seemed as the blu medic had always abhorrent having his weapons disabled, rather than feared it like most mercenaries at teufort. Josef was not satisfied by the medic's determination, it angered him more than anything, to him, it felt as if his victim wasn't taking his psychotic tendencies towards him seriously, definately not acceptable to Josef. Of course, Josef's threat was more than just a threat, it was a promise he vowed to himself not to break.

At last, he had managed to make the medic cringe as he began to slice him open, when Josef's work with the medic was complete, and he had made sure that his victim was in a situation where he'd die a slow and painful death, he moved on to find another victim. Only problem was, the rest of the blu team was either dead, or had found a place to hide, only making the task harder for Josef _gott verdammt, I shouldn't have spent so much time on zhat medic._ Josef looked around for another victim, and to his luck, he had found the blu soldier with ease. _Perfect!_ Josef thought evilly as he cornered the soldier.

Josef jumped when a bullet from behind shot the soldier's head, causing it to explode immediately. Turning around to see who had shot the bullet, Josef saw that it was Kyle with his rifle. Instantly, Josef was enraged as he complained, "Vhat zhe hell vas zhat for!?"

Putting his gun away, Kyle replied, "You should show some more mercy towards your enemies, no soldier with honor makes them suffer! I know what you did to that medic back there, are you becoming a nazi?"

Outrage consumed Josef, "No! Zhat's zhe-!"

Josef was interrupted by the blu spy's voice, neither him nor Kyle noticed him anywhere near them as they turned in his direction, "He's only trying to get revenge on us because his robotic friend had to save him last night!"

"Böldmann!" Josef yelled as he flung his saw right at the blu spy, the saw instantly pierced through the spy's chest, killing him in about a minute. Kyle turned to face Josef once again, looking very disapproving as he asked, "Now just what in the world is going on with you!? What does he mean by you 'wanting revenge because your robotic friend had to save you last night!?'"

Josef tried his best to hide his panic as he replied with equivocation, "Maybe he's going crazy, maybe he's making stuff up, I guess ve'll never find out. Say, I zhink ve killed zhem all, ve should return to zhe base now."

As Josef quickly ran off, Kyle stayed behind, and thought as he watched Josef retreat to the base _Words aren't working, I guess I'm going to have to use more drastic measures._

* * *

Josef was heading out of the base after dinner, excited to meet with his boy friend once again. He walked across the battlefield, to him and Anton's secret meeting place. He arrived inside of the building to be, greeted by a hug from Anton. Josef hugged the robot back affectionately as he said cheerfully, "Hey meine lieben!"

Anton picked Josef up and held him as he asked, "How's my favorite human doing?"

Before Josef could reply, let alone, react to anything in anyway, he heard the sound of a spy sapping a machine. To his horror, he say that Anton was reacting to the sapping like any sentry or dispenser. He felt the weight of someone larger than him push him out of Anton's arms and pin him against the floor of the building, another person seemed to have helped with pinning him to the ground, for he was almost completely immobile. Josef looked up with panic at how helpless he was over the situation, to see that David was standing there, looking down at him while holding his sapping device. David's expression looked disapproving as he stated, "Well now, it looks like you have a lot to explain."


End file.
